In Your Arms
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Ike and Marth relax outside of Smash Manor, fluffy lemon IkexMarth Ike/Marth yaoi


**Omg, for realz, this was only meant to be a short, cute, little fluffy drabble, but then I just kept writing and this monstrosity was formed! xD But anyways... Enjoy I guess...**

* * *

The teal haired prince sighed happily to himself as he stretched his arms above his head

The teal haired prince sighed happily to himself as he stretched his arms above his head. He relaxed more as he felt his joints give a soft cracking, before retracting to his former position. He was sprawled comfortably atop a soft patch of grass which looked over a vast ocean.

The sun was close to setting, making the sky a beautiful deep orange with splashes of vibrant purplish-blue. The ocean was calm and peaceful, a gentle breeze blew across the small field where the young prince lay. It brought the sweet smell of salt water and sand which drifted past his nostrils. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He flopped to his side and smiled gently as he placed his arm across his lover's chest, who lay next to him. He traced the pattern of stitching in the others tunic with his slender fingers. He giggled slightly when a larger hand firmly clasped down on his own. He looked up into the dark cerulean eyes of his lover, Ike, and couldn't help but feel like the happiest person on Earth.

Ike then proceeded to rub the back of Marth's hand with his thumb. Just enjoying the loving gaze of Marth's clear blue eyes that were staring back at him. The mercenary couldn't have been happier. He squeezed Marth's hand reassuringly and skillfully slipped his arm underneath Marth's shoulder, and brought him closer.

Marth was pulled against Ike's side, his hand still tightly gripped in the other swordsman's hand. He hummed softly and enjoyed the warmth that spread from his lover's larger frame.

The two lay there in silence, enjoying each other's company. Words didn't need to be exchanged, the moment was perfect. Ike still rubbed Marth's hand absentmindedly and his arm was still wrapped tightly around the younger's thin torso. Marth's other hand was pressed against his chest and Ike's side, and he could feel the other's steady breathing along with his heartbeat. He closed his eyes gently and snuggled closer to Ike.

The couple lay entwined with each other silently as they observed the slowly changing sky. The deep pinks and purples transforming into dark blues and burnt oranges. The giant glowing star slowly dipped beneath the ocean's horizon. The sounds of waves crashing and the wind brushing through the grass were the only sounds that the two swordsmen could hear besides each others presence.

The heavens began turning an even darker blue, and the first stars of the night began twinkling far in the distances of space. Slowly, without even realizing it, Ike's thumb slowly stopped stroking Marth's hand and his grip loosened ever so slightly. Marth noticed and took the chance to gently entwine their fingers.

Ike smirked and brought their entwined hands towards his mouth and softly kissed Marth's fingers. He slowly dropped his hand back on his chest. With his other hand he started to rub the base of the prince's neck, making the other sigh shakily.

Marth's eyes shone in the darkness, his soft hair reflecting the star's light, giving him a faint glow. Ike thought he was the most beautiful creature in the universe, and was so happy that he had him all to himself. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and gently placed a light kiss upon the prince's forehead. He leaned back and chuckled to himself as the younger male pouted slightly and tried to fix his bangs.

Marth huffed in mock annoyance as he fluffed his blue tresses that hung in front of his eyes. When he heard the other laugh, a devious smile tugged at his lips. He wriggled a little and loosened Ike's grip on his shoulder. Using his princely gracefulness, he artfully slid atop the mercenary and lay himself atop the older. Their chests were pressed together and Marth's thin legs were spread on either side of the headband wearing male.

Their hands were still snared within each others grip, and were down lying next to Ike's head on the grass. Marth exhaled quietly and lay his head on Ike's firm chest, smiling to himself. Ike slipped his other hand tactically down Marth's side until it came to a stop and the smaller blue haired teen's hip. He slowly traced small circles on Marth's right hipbone through the thin fabric of his blue tunic.

The older mercenary's actions caused the younger to shudder slightly. The prince raised his head so his chin was propped up on Ike's chest and he was looking into those dark cerulean eyes. Math stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You're too good to me Ike," he said light heartedly with a mischievous glint in his clear eyes. He used his free hand to play with Ike's dark messy sapphire hair. His thin fingers occasionally slipping underneath the mercenary's headband.

"Hmm," Ike closed his eyes, "I could never be too good to you," he said, continuing to sensually rub Marth's hip.

Marth face heated up and he averted his eyes for a quick moment. His lover's eyes were closed in a relaxed manner. By now the bright colors from the setting sun had disappeared and the only light was from the full moon and shining stars that were placed in the sky above the couple. The prince lowered his hand to Ike's shoulder and he grabbed it tightly to help pull himself further up the older male's body. Ike opened one eye halfway to see Marth slowly leaning closer.

Marth sat up slightly so he was straddling Ike's stomach. His long bangs were hanging in front of his clear blue eyes. The gentle sea breezes were billowing through his teal hair softly as he gazed at his love below him. He slid his gloved hand up Ike's chest and brought it up to rest at the back of the other's neck. He smiled contently and closed his eyes as he slowly bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon the older mercenary's dry lips.

Ike inwardly sighed and returned the kiss with equal tenderness. His arm slid from Marth's hip to his lower back and held him tightly. His hand that was interlaced with Marth's gave the other's hand one last squeeze before releasing its hold. He then brought up his now free hand to caress the prince's delicate face. He concentrated on Marth's velvet soft lips as he felt the younger's hand wrap around his neck to join his other limb.

Marth was the first to gently pull back, his eyes watched Ike lovingly as he deeply breathed in the cool night air. His face was hovering close above the mercenary's face, who gave him a quick kiss before leaning up to whisper sweet nothings into the prince's ear. His hot breath tickled Marth's ear as he told the younger that he would forever be devoted to his every whim.

Marth's face became tinted with a light pink as Ike teasingly nipped at his ear. He felt the mercenary smirk against his skin as he lowered his lips to kiss the space right underneath Marth's ear. The prince gently shuddered in pleasure, Ike continued his kisses up along Marth's jaw and ended by pressing his cracked lips upon the teal hair prince's own silky ones.

He pulled back and Marth slowly opened his eyes. Ike was smirking up at him, the young prince suddenly felt really warm, quickly his glided his hands through Ike's spiky hair and slipped his fingers under his headband. Swiftly he pulled the fabric away from his lover's head and tossed it to the right.

Before Marth could even react, he suddenly found himself being flipped over by the stronger male. He winced as his back was slammed into the ground a little less gently then he had hoped. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Ike was staring down at him hungrily.

Without his headband, his dark spiky bangs were able to hang low in front of the mercenary's lustful gaze. He looked quite intimidating and animal-like to Marth, but deep down he knew that the taller swordsmen would never hurt him intentionally. Ike smirked and pressed himself down onto Marth's pelvis, making the younger bite his lower lip and try to suppress a whimper.

Each of Ike's hands were placed on each side of Marth's face, and his legs were on each side of the smaller form's waist, straddling him efficiently. Ike let out a low throaty purr as he lowered himself down on to his love and started assaulting his soft pink lips with is own. It was a kiss that completely countered the one they shared only moments before. It was rough and demanding. Their lips were clashing with each others and their teeth clinked together, Marth quickly brought his hand up to bury it in the mercenary's sapphire locks.

Ike's dominating nature started taking over his senses, and he felt the need to completely control the fragile prince who was pinned underneath him. He bit down on Marth's lower lip and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He wasted no time in skillfully slipping his wet tongue into Marth's hot mouth. Ike devoured the prince's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of his innocence. Marth's own tongue was twisting around Ike's, each of them was caught in heated passion.

Ike continued to push against the prince's slick tongue with his own. They're tongues were slithering across and against each other, each of them fighting for dominance. After a hot a fiery moment of them trying to overcome the other, Ike felt that Marth began to weaken, and then soon the wet muscle in the prince's mouth became limp, which allowed Ike to completely explore his lover's hot and moist cavern.

After several minutes of Marth's mouth being senselessly ravished, Ike broke away from the kiss by removing his tongue from the other's mouth and sucking on Marth's bottom lip for a second before completely detaching himself from his sweet prince's mouth. A thin string of saliva connecting their bruised lips. Each of the swordsmen were panting quickly and trying to refill their lungs with the cool air.

Marth's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over which shined with want, his mouth was hanging open and he was breaths were short gasps. His cheeks were flushed with a deep red color that could be seen easily in the moonlight. His arms slid down around Ike's neck and his fingers lightly played with the mercenary's hair. The prince stared up at Ike with a look of longing and desperateness and Ike couldn't help but feel even more turned on. He himself flushed slightly when he felt his blood rush southward.

Even though the night was cool and there was a steady breeze, both brawlers felt that it was sweltering out with their heated bodies pressed against the others. Ike let out a light growl as he hastily fumbled with the front of Marth's cape. He removed the brooch that held together the thick azure fabric on Marth's shoulders. He opened the front of his cape which spread out onto the grass around them as Ike began unstrapping Marth's breastplate.

Marth himself had been busy with untying Ike's own cape. It came over easier then his own, and he tugged it carelessly off the mercenary's shoulders and threw it halfheartedly to the side somewhere. While Ike was preoccupied with his armor, Marth rapidly jerked off his fingerless gloves and tosses it in the grass. He then brushes his bare hands through Ike's hair and grips on it tightly.

After Ike successfully got rid of Marth's breastplate, he roughly ran his hands up and down Marth's chest on top of his blue tunic. Marth whimpered and his cheeks flushed even more. Ike smirked and pressed him hips firmly down onto Marth's, making sure that the prince knew the evidence of his 'excitement'.

"Aah!" Marth tugged at the other swordsmen's hair forcefully, letting out a small moan of pleasure. He felt himself get hard as Ike suddenly pressed his hips down again. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly.

Ike attacked his neck savagely, biting and sucking on any flesh he could get near his hungry mouth. His harsh breaths were teasing Marth's sensitive skin, and made his nerves prickle with pleasure. Marth gasped sharply and he felt Ike's teeth pierce his skin on the nape of his neck. A stinging pain shot through his shoulder and the young prince grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. The mercenary licked and kissed the tender mark he made in a silent apology.

"I-Ike..." Marth managed to pant as the darker haired male started kissing and licking under his jaw. Ike lifted his head to gaze into the eyes of his lover. He licked his lips at the delicious sight of a heavily blushing Marth, panting like an animal in heat. Oh so very delicious... Ike's own eyes were becoming clouded with lust.

Quickly, he tore at the prince's extravagant cobalt tunic. Somehow he had opened the front and helped Marth shrug the frustrating garment off his lean shoulders, letting his pale skin glow in the moonlight. Ike took a moment to gaze down and his shirtless prince. He must have been staring for a while, because he felt Marth tugging at the front of his own tunic. Hastily he untied the front of his own clothes and slipped the blue garb off his body, leaving him in his pants, boots, and gloves.

Without wasting another moment, he pressed his scorching body against the warm frail one beneath his own. His mouth and tongue once again molesting Marth's neck with rapture. Ike heatedly began to kiss along Marth's collarbone, making the younger tighten his grip around the elder's neck. Letting out little cries and whimpers at each little nip Ike presented on his perfect pale skin.

Ike lips smirked against Marth's bare chest as he began to travel down more until his lips settled down onto one of the prince's nipples. Marth gasped and his eyes shot open as Ike teasingly bit the tip of his sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around it soon after in a slow, tantalizing manner. One of the mercenary's gloved hands were slowly rubbing up and down Marth's side, trailing his fingers roughly across his rips, while the other hand played with the prince's nipple that wasn't occupied by Ike's mouth.

Marth let out an embarrassing moan as his toes curled slightly, a thin sheet of sweat was starting to form on his silky skin. His body was so hot! His thoughts became scrambled and he felt like he couldn't think of anything but Ike. Oohh, Ike's _tongue _to be more specific... Ike was just making his body scream with the desire to be touched and pleasured. He was teasing the poor prince and was enjoying the desperate cries and moans that Marth reluctantly produce. That bastard... he was so hard right now it hurt!

Ike just loved toying with Marth. It made him feel like he was in complete control of the prince. The sense of power and dominance made his spine shudder. He growled against Marth's chest hotly and moved his mouth to the younger's other nipple. His erection grew harder with each moan and gasp the lithe male emitted. He felt the younger's heartbeat grow more rapid. He removed his mouth from Marth's hard nipple and replaced it with his thumb and began tracing circles around it while he trailed kisses down his stomach to his navel.

"Ike! Ah..! Nng…" Marth's face became twisted, he was trying to hold back moans but was failing miserably. Ike was licking and kissing his stomach while the mercenary's fingers were just dipping beneath the waistband of his leggings. "Ike please!" Marth panted and opened his eyes slightly, gazing at his lover who took much pleasure in taunting him senseless. "S-stop teasing me! Ah!" His eyes shut tightly again, his fingers were ripping up soft grass and were digging into the soft earth underneath him.

Ike ceased licking his lover's pale flesh and sat back on Marth's waist, pressing down purposely, which made Marth moan sharply for a second, making the older swordsmen smirk slyly. Once Marth had gathered his some of his bearings he slowly opened his eyes to look at Ike. The mercenary was gazing lustily down at the smaller form. Slowly he reached out his gloved hand and stoked the side of Marth's flushed face, who leaned in to the touch.

Removing his hand, he hurriedly wrenched his gloves off and chucking them in some random direction. The throbbing ache in his pants became too painful to ignore. He also noticed that Marth had a similar problem and his younger companion seemed too dazed to Growling slightly, he leaned up on his knees and quickly removed his belt, right after he removed Marth's. Growing impatient himself, he rashly yanked off the younger's leggings in one quick pull.

Marth shivered at the sudden coolness that settled on fully naked body. He let out a little whimper and tossed his head to the side and drew in quick, short breaths. He fumbled with his legs and kicked off his boots, along with the leggings that had been caught on them. His eyes turned towards Ike who was towering over him, the mercenary's own pants had yet to be removed.

Ike stared at his sweet prince underneath him. The thin sheet of sweat gleamed on his pale skin from the light given off by the moon and stars. His body was so flawless and perfect, that Ike would always be nervous about damaging or spoiling his adorable lover. Marth grew uneasy at the mercenary's silence and he leisurely reached out and caressed Ike's face. Ike's eyes met his and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with hundreds of different emotions.

Snapping out of his trance, Ike seized one of his clunky boots and ripped it off, he then did the same with his other one. Marth's hands affectionately started to slide down Ike's torso, his nimble fingers tracing over the mercenary's rips. Ike shivered at the touch as Marth's fingers delicately stopped at the top hem of his russet pants. Both of their bodies were quickly rising in temperature, and Marth couldn't _stand_ the friction of Ike's coarse pants rubbing against his aching erection.

Huffing frustrativly to himself, Marth hooked his slender fingers around Ike's belt loops and placidly dragged them down the elder's waist.

Ike gnawed at his bottom lip and groaned lowly as his pants were slowly and painfully drawn across his pulsing member. He wriggled his hips and placed his hands atop Marth's to quickly yank his pants further down his legs. Once the stubborn material was past the mercenary's knees, he agitatedly kicked it off his slim legs. He whipped his face back to his lover and pressed his weight down atop the smaller. Both moaning in pleasure at the feeling of their throbbing erections brushing against the other's hot naked flesh. They were both completely exposed to each other in the calm night.

Marth's body felt like it was on fire, Ike started to grind his hips down onto his own, making his back arch slightly. He moaned loudly, shutting his eyes so tightly that it hurt. Ike purred deeply as he gazed at Marth through half-lidded eyes. He leaned down and pressed himself fully against the prince's sweltering body. He relished the feeling of their slick bare chests pushed against each others.

The teal haired prince gave out a strangled cry as Ike's mouth began to assault his neck again. His slender fingers were twisted and tangled in Ike's sapphire spikes, tugging at them uselessly. Ike's lips would leave Marth's skin feeling as if it was on fire. Ike's rough grinding was making it harder and harder for the young prince from keeping himself from releasing all of the pressure that had quickly built up inside of him.

"I-Ike, p-lease just," he paused to let out a moan, which Ike had caused by sucking on the bottom of his sensitive ear. "J-just fuck me already!" He cried huskily, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his lover's back. He felt Ike chuckle lightly, pulling away from the prince's neck, his breathing was uneven.

"Such language for a noble prince," Ike said between breaths. Marth didn't even have to look at his lover to know that a smug smirk was plastered upon that damn face of his. Marth's cheeks turned an even deeper red from embarrassment. He hesitantly lifted his hips against Ike's and wriggled them around experimentally. Both swordsmen gasped at the action and Ike quickly took Marth's smaller hands in his own and pinned them to the ground above the prince's head. "But since you _did _say _please_..." Ike stated, tipping forward quickly to give his love a quick kiss. "I will have no intention of not fulfilling your request personally,"

Marth thanked the Goddesses, as he felt Ike's warm hands release his wrists and start to travel down his pale body. Marth hastily wrapped his trembling arms around the mercenary's neck, letting them hang loosely atop his back. Ike wrapped his hand around Marth's aching erection and began to slowly stroke it with his calloused hands. Stars obstructed Marth's vision for a split second as he arched off his back and instinctively thrust his hips into Ike's hand, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"Ike!" Marth moaned as the mercenary began to increase the pace of his hand's stroking. Ike was kissing along Marth's throat and was humming lowly against the other's soft skin, making the younger shudder. His grip tightened and the tip of Marth's member began to leak the slick pre-cum, which increased the rapidness of Ike's fondling. Marth struggled to comprehend words to come out of his mouth clearly. "Ike s-stop! Ah! At this rate I won't be able to, nng, won't be able to, haa, last!" He panted helplessly, staring up desperately at his lover with desire filled eyes.

Ike bent down and gave Marth a passionate kiss before quickly pulling back. He grasped Marth's slender legs and hastily spread them apart. He glanced down at his flushed lover and saw Marth quickly nod, begging him to hurry up. Without wasting another second, Ike plunged his slim digit deeply into the entrance of his lover.

The teal haired male's face twisted in pain. His teeth were grinding together as he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to prickle in the corners of his eyes. Ike kissed Marth's jaw and gentle nipped at his throat, trying to distract the young prince from the slight pain he was experiencing.

After Marth had relaxed a bit, Ike pushed his finger deeper into the warmth of his lover, taking it out a little before diving back in, deeper. Marth mewled and tightened his arms around Ike's neck. After Marth was completely relaxed, Ike decided to add a second finger. He pushed it even farther then the first one, scissoring and twisting them both around inside the heat of Marth.

Marth moaned loudly. He bit his bottom lip and felt his toes curl. Ike's long digits were inside of him, stretching and ripping his moist and highly sensitive flesh. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Ike was breathing rapidly next to his ear. Their faces were pressed against each other, and they could both feel the sweat that was trickling down. Ike was whispering some nonsense into the prince's ear and his breath was hot against the Marth's wet skin.

Ike continued to finger-fuck the prince until he was completely sure that Marth would be fully prepared. The smaller male was mewling excitably as he pushed his hips down on Ike's fingers in time with the mercenary's thrusts. His senses were become ridden over with pure pleasure that started to cloud his thoughts, and it felt _soooo_ good.

Each little noise that Marth made was driving Ike closer and closer to the edge. His brows were knitted in concentration. He tried to focus on pleasuring Marth with his fingers, but his thoughts kept drifting away to his own pulsing erection that was become too agonizing to ignore. Growling slightly, he removed his slick digits from Marth's tightness, who gave Ike a disappointed whimper.

Heatedly, Ike kissed Marth's ear and traced the outside of it with his sleek tongue. He just wanted to screw the smaller male into the ground so badly at this point.

"Don't worry," He rasped hotly into the prince's ear, "It'll only hurt for a bit."

Marth tightened his grip on the mercenary's shoulders, one hand deeply entwined within the sapphire locks, which had become moist from perspiration.

"I-I know..." He whispered back coarsely, remembering the first time they made love. "Hurry up, I need you inside me," Marth insisted passionately, wrapping his legs outside of Ike's.

Ike solemnly nodded and kissed Marth once on the forehead before pulling back and spitting into his hand. Quickly, he rubbed the saliva on his length, vaguely groaning to himself. He then grabbed Marth's ankles and propped them on his shoulders, and then positioned himself right against the prince's entrance. He lowered his face next to Marth's and hoarsely drew in rough breaths of the warm air that surrounded the couple.

Ike bent forward slightly and eased himself into Marth. He hissed through his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Immediately, Marth's muscles tensed and clamped down upon Ike's erection. The mercenary felt Marth's fingernails dig deeper into the flesh of his back, making him wince even more.

Struggling, Ike cracked open one of his eyes halfway and slowly pushed the rest of himself into the awaiting warmth. Beads of sweat started to form

"Nng…Marth…so tight…fuck." Ike grit out as he felt Marth's moist muscles swallow his member snugly. Sweat trickled down the side of Ike's face as he used every ounce of self-control he possessed to not screw the teal haired prince senseless.

Marth on the other hand, had an expression of immense pain etched across his features. The prince was gasping in pain, he clamped down on Ike's length to try and stop it from progressing, but it just made it even more painful. He had buried his face in the crook of Ike's neck and was also unaware of the bloody scratch marks he was dragging across the mercenary's back. Hot tears seeped from his clear blue eyes and were falling down his flushed face. His whole body felt like it was burning from his insides out, and Ike was just _tearing_ apart his insides at every little movement the mercenary made, who was trying to keep himself steady to prevent hurting Marth any further.

Ike heard the agony laced whimpers that emitted from the prince's throat. The younger's legs were wrapping tighter around Ike's torso, which brought them unintentionally closer together. Deep inside of Marth, Ike could feel the other's rapid heartbeat thumping which pulsed around his erection painfully.

Ike buried his face into Marth's neck and lightly bit down on his shoulder. Another painful yelp came from Marth but Ike chose to ignore it for his own sake of controlling his sexual desire to please the younger male.

After several long excruciating moments of being still, the stinging pain in Marth's backside subsided to a dull aching. Not wanting to torture Ike any longer, he squirmed stiffly, pushing himself further down Ike's length.

Losing all the restraints he had upon himself, Ike released his jaw from Marth's shoulder and slid his erection almost all the way out until he roughly shoved himself back into the smaller form. He repeated the action and sped up to a steady pace of pounding into the prince mercilessly.

Tears stung his eyes again once Ike rhythm quickened, getting deeper and faster with each thrust. The dull aching rose up to a painful sting again as Ike kept slamming into him. Marth clung to Ike like his life depended on it. His muscles were having spasms from being continuously assaulted by Ike. His legs and arms were shaking and he cried out in pain. His voice was muffled since he had his head buried against the mercenary's shoulder.

Ike had noticed Marth's pain but couldn't bring himself to stop plunging into the hot tightness of Marth. The way Marth's muscles stretched and contracted around him just pleasured him too much to halt his motions. So instead of slowing down, he roughly pressed his face closer to Marth's and hastily licked up the salty tears that were streaming down his blushing cheeks. He hoarsely kept whispering, 'I love you' over and over again into Marth's ear, occasionally stopping to plant a hasty kiss upon his ear.

Marth's eyes were clenched tightly, trying his best to put aside the pain that was tearing through his body. Pretty soon, the pain started to fade again, and was once again replaced with a rigid feeling of ecstasy.

His screams of pain gradually became loud cries of pleasure. He started to press his hips down with every thrust Ike provided, making his back arch and his toes curl. Every time they met hips, a fresh ripple of pleasure that would swell up inside of Marth's body, making his erection plead for friction.

"Ugnn! Ike! H-harder! Please..." Marth anxiously begged, raking his nails across Ike's already bloodied back. Ike obeyed, and drove himself even deeper into the willing prince. He kept pressing himself deeper and deeper into Marth, trying to locate the sweet spot he had reached the last time they had sex.

Sweat glistened off their lean bodies, and they moved together in perfect rhythm. It was as if they were one being and they felt complete with the other. Their heated and quick breathes were mixed with the others and both of their bodies were sweltering in the cool atmosphere.

Suddenly Ike felt himself brush against something deep within his lover. At that same moment, Marth's eyes shot open as he screamed his lover's name, his back archly delectably, which pressed their slick chest together even more. The sapphire haired mercenary smirked against Marth's neck, and prolonged to continuously strike Marth's prostate, making the young prince scream the taller male's name even louder into the still night.

Marth struggled to take in air between the cries of pleasure he produce for his lover. Ike drank in all of the luscious sounds with enthusiasm. He lost himself in pure bliss as he growled deeply into Marth's neck. Sometimes biting down to prevent himself from groaning.

Marth was drenched in the feeling of raw pleasure. Each new thrust sent a strong wave of ecstasy that would surge throughout his entire body, to the tip of his toes, to his fingertips. He was trying to wrap his legs tighter around his love's shoulders. His whole body was flooding with the indescribable feeling of being whole. The pressure he tried to suppress, was starting to become harder and harder to control. Any second now, he felt like his whole world would suddenly explode.

Ike repeatedly collided with Marth's prostate repeatedly. Eagerly watching the young prince's face scrunch up in pleasure. The prince arched his back each and every time Ike slammed himself into the smaller male. He felt sweat drip off the tips of his sapphire bangs, his breathes became quicker and more ragged. He was well aware that his erection had started to strain from a bottomless pressure that was quickly building up. He snarled in an animalistic manner and he sunk his teeth into Marth's tender shoulder flesh, groaning intensely which his eyes tightly shut.

Marth's limps were shaking from the pleasure that was just overloading his senses. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes as his throat began to burn and his screams became raspy. He was _so close_...

A shooting pain splintered through his shoulder and he felt Ike's tongue lapping at the fresh blood that he had drew with his teeth. Unable to contain himself any longer, Marth screamed his lover's name and finally released his essence on to both of their chests. Marth shuddered as sweet bliss settled over his body, and the warm liquid seeped down his torso.

Ike grit his teeth and growled as Marth's muscles constricted tightly around his member, trapping it in a moist heat. With one last thrust he released his seed deep within his teal haired lover. Groaning in pleasure, he reluctantly pulled himself out of Marth's entrance. He unsteadily slid Marth's sore legs off his shoulders and propped himself up above Marth on his elbows so he could gaze into his lover's half-lidded eyes.

Their shaky breaths and thumping heartbeats were the only thing that they could hear. Ike precariously lowered his head and gently pressed their damp foreheads together. Marth smiled up at the mercenary and let his hands slide from Ike's shoulders to his face, lightly caressing it. He closed his clear blue eyes when he felt Ike place a tender kiss upon his swollen lips.

Ike gazed down at the prince with as much love and care as one person could ever hope to show to a single person. Slowly Ike's arms started trembling slightly. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Ike slumped down next to Marth. He then gathered the limp prince into his strong arms. Together they basked in their long awaited afterglow. Ike's nose was buried deeply atop Marth's hair, which he breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of his lover's damp hair.

Marth himself was being held possessively by the mercenary. His face was hidden in the crook of Ike's neck, and his hands were trapped between both their chests.

A cool sea breeze swept over the entangled pair as they rested. The sheets of sweat that glistened in the moon light on their smooth skin made them both shiver slightly. Ike hugged Marth tighter and reached off in the grass to his side. His wandering fingers enclosed around the think fabric of his cape. Swiftly, he tugged it over both of their bodies and made sure that Marth was completely wrapped around in the warm blanket-like material. Marth snuggled closer and nuzzled Ike's neck.

"I love you," Marth whispered gently to the mercenary, his fists tightened around themselves as he gazed at his lover's arm that was securely wrapped around the small of his back. Ike smiled softly and kissed the top of Marth's head.

"I love you too, my prince," Ike murmured into his lover's teal tresses. A light smile tugged at Marth's lips and he soothingly closed his eyes.

The pair lay together in perfect harmony as they lazily watched the moon and stars shine brightly in the deep velvety black sky. Slowly, each of the males were taken over by slumber, and they each fell asleep in their lover's arms.

* * *

**Well...that was my first lemon...gasp. First yaoi lemon, I mean. It felt like it stretched on for too long...oh well! More IkexMarth!! Send me a link to a good IkexMarth story please!! C:**

* * *


End file.
